Freakazoid: The Reboot: The Sequel
by albinotanuki
Summary: Sequel to Freakazoid: The Reboot. Freakazoid tries to reconnect with his secret identity, Dexter Douglas. Meanwhile, there's a new villain causing havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Freakazoid and Steven Spielburg were walking down the halls of the Warner Bros. Studio.

"I think that pilot went well for our show." said Freakazoid.

"I agree." said Spielburg, "Lets see what our test audience thinks."

They opened a door to a room with a singular person watching the show in front of a tv screen. Freakazoid and Spieldburg walked up to the test audience.

"So tell us. What did you think of the show?" said Spieldburg.

"I hated it." said the test audience.

"Hated it? Why?" asked Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid is just too much of an obnoxious character and there's no story arc." said the test audience.

"Story Arc? We just did whatever we wanted on the show." said Spielburg.

"And that's why it stinks." said the test audience, "And why can't Freakazoid be a Person of Color."

"I'm blue! I'm literally a person of color!" said Freakazoid.

"He means 'Why can't you be an oppressed minority?'." said Spielburg.

"Why would I wanna be oppressed?" asked Freakazoid.

"Because it's cool." said the test audience.

"Okay, well what's an example of a show you like?" asked Freakazoid.

" _The Crystal Prince of the Universe_." said the test audience, getting out their tablet, "I've got it here on Netflix."

Freakazoid and Spielburg watched the show over the test audience's shoulder. A cutscene later, they finished watching.

"I'll admit, the writing is good, but the animation is all over the place." said Freakazoid.

"I bet you're going to complain about it on right wing message boards." said the test audience.

"Why would I do that?" asked Freakazoid.

"Everything is political nowadays." said the test audience.

"Well Freakazoid and I are going to talk for a bit." said Spielburg, "Thanks for your input."

Spielburg and Freakazoid went outside the room.

"Well I don't think we'll be able to reach the standards _The Crystal Prince of the Universe_ has set." said Spielburg, "We could go the dark and gritty route like my original plan for the show, or we can try reaching for the younger demographic by adding bright neon colors and fart jokes; kids love fart jokes."

"Can we say 'fart' on kids' tv now?" asked Freakazoid.

"Yes, we can say 'fart' now." said Spielburg.

"I usually just called it 'poo gas'." said Freakazoid.

At that moment, Ashley came in with some fast food.

"Hi Spielburg. Hi Freakazoid. I brought you some In-N-Out Burgers."

"Thanks Ash."

Freakazoid took a burger and started munching down.

"Mmm. Locally-sourced." said Freakazoid, "Hey Ash, you don't think I'm obnoxious, do you?"

"Well your personality isn't what I'd call subtle." said Ashley.

"So the answer is yes." said Freakazoid, "Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Maybe you can try to connect with your old self." said Spielburg.

"You mean change back to my old secret identity?" asked Freakazoid, "But no one likes that side of me. Even Steff only really started liking that side because I was Freakazoid."

"Well times have changed, Freakazoid; you might find things to be different now than twenty years ago." said Spielburg.

"Well, okay, but neither you nor Ash tell anyone about my secret identity."

"My lips are sealed." said Spielburg.

"Mine too." said Ashley.

"Okay, You two might wanna stand back." said Freakazoid.

Spielburg and Ash took a few steps back.

"Freak in!" said Freakazoid.

Bolts of lightning shot everywhere as Freakazoid transformed into his old secret identity, Dexter Douglas.

"Huh. You don't look anything like I expected." said Ashley.

"What did you expect me to look like?" asked Dexter.

"I don't know. Like that Burger King kid with the Cyclops shades..." said Ash, "That's my only exposure to the 90s."


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter Douglas decided he would see his old family in the suburbs. He was nervous to see them after twenty years, so he decided he would bring Ashley along with him. They took a Lyft over to his house and walked up to the door.

"Well, here it goes." said Dexter as he rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing his mother, Debbie Douglas. She had aged quite significantly, but still had the same creepily cheerful smile.

"Dexter! It's been twenty years!" said Debbie, "My you haven't aged at all."

"Hi mom." said Dexter.

At that moment, his father, Douglas Douglas, came over.

"Is that Dexter? Wow, he hasn't aged at all." said Douglas, before turning to Ashley, "Say, is that your girlfriend with you?"

"No Dad, Ashley is just a friend." said Dexter.

"Well come on in. I just made cookies." said Debbie.

Ashley and Dexter went inside the house.

"Wow. You have a really nice home, Mr. and Mrs. Douglas." said Ashley.

"Why thank you, dear." said Debbie.

At that moment, Dexter's cat, Mr. Chubbikins, walked up to Dexter and started rubbing against his feet.

"Mr. Chubbikins!" said Dexter, "You're still alive? You must be over 140 in cat years."

At that moment, Dexter's older brother, Duncan, who was now in his 40s, walked up to him.

"Hey Dorkster! This is for twenty years of depriving me from bullying you!"

Duncan then locked Dexter in his arms and started noogie-ing him.

"AHH! HEY, CUT IT OUT DUNCAN!" said Dexter.

"Oh, it's good to see you two rough-housing it like the old days." said Debbie, "Let me go get those cookies for you."

Debbie went into the kitchen to get the cookies as Douglas decided to talk to Dexter after Duncan was finished noogie-ing him.

"So Dexter, I heard you were in Internet Jail. What was that like?" asked Douglas.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Dexter, "So Dad, is my computer okay?"

"Oh, we had to get rid of it." said Douglas.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" asked Dexter.

"Yes, it was getting old and your mother wanted to fill the void of you being gone by filling your room with her collection of porcelain poodles."

Dexter ran upstairs to his room and swung open the door to find it was stacked head to toe with porcelain poodles like his father had said. Debbie had walked up to her son with a plate of cookies.

"I see you found my collection of poodles." said Debbie, "Cookie?"

Dexter screamed and fell to the floor. Ashley went over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dexter. I'm sure your parents will get you another computer."

"You don't understand." whispered Dexter, "That computer had the pinnacle chip in it that turned me into Freakazoid. If it falls into the wrong hands, who knows what'll happen?"

"Oh Dexter," said Douglas carrying a two remotes, "You're a smart boy; can you help me figure out which remote I use to turn on the tv?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter sat in the living room couch hanging his head while Ashley was looking at her phone trying to help him find the computer and/or the pinnacle chip.

"I can't believe my parents got rid of my computer." he sighed.

"Well, they DO have a Commodore 64C on eBay for 10 cents." said Ashley.

"But we need that chip though."

"Hey, I'm trying my best here."

Suddenly the tv switched to the news.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news." said the anchorwoman, "All over the country, there have been electrical outages from a mysterious force. Scientists and electricians have no idea what's causing these outages but are working diligently to find answers. Meanwhile the President has Tweeted, blaming the outages on the Democrats, while playing golf and eating a taco bowl."

"Well, at least there haven't been any outages here." said Dexter.

"You know just by saying that, we're going to end up with with a power outage, right?" asked Ashley.

At that moment, the power went out.

"Sorry. I don't exactly have Freakazoid's powers of fourth-wall-breaking in this state." said Dexter, "We should probably investigate these outages; it could be a villain at work."

Dexter got up from the couch.

"Oh FREAK OUT!"

Bolts of lightning shot out from Dexter's body, but instead of turning into Freakazoid, the electricity shocked him and he fell to the floor.

"DEXTER!" said Ashley, running to his side.

"I think that electrical outage might've effected my powers." groaned Dexter as he was holding his chest.

At that moment, Dexter's mom, Debbie, came into the room.

"Dexter, do you have angina again? This is what happens when you eat too many hot pockets." said Debbie.

"I'm fine, Mom." said Dexter, getting up, "Mom, Ash and I are thinking of going out for a bit."

"Oh sure." said Debbie, still smiling, "Leave your family again like you did twenty years ago. There won't be any crippling emotional scarring what-so-ever."

"Come on, lets go." said Dexter to Ashley as they both left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter and Ashley went around town. Most of the town was out of power and internet was spotty.

"Man, things have been acting weird lately." said Dexter.

"Yeah, and I'm barely getting any reception out here." said Ashley.

Suddenly, Ashley's phone rang.

"Oh, looks like I AM getting reception." said Ashley as she answered the phone. "Hello? ...Yes, he's here." Ashley turned to Dexter, "Spielberg; he wants to talk to you."

Dexter took the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dexter, hey!" said Spielberg, "Listen: I just talked with the censors and they said we can't use the word 'freak' in 'Freakazoid'. It turns out the word is offensive to those with birth defects."

"It is? When did this become a thing?" asked Dexter.

"Just now." said Spielberg, "Anyways, I gotta get going; people wanna know whether or not there's going to be a sequel to _Alita: Battle Angel_. Take care."

Dexter hung up the phone.

"Man, times sure have changed." said Dexter.

At that moment, two girls walked up to Dexter and Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?" said the first girl.

"Oh hey." said Ashley, "Lori, Jessica, this is Dexter Douglas. He's visiting for a bit."

"Hi." said Dexter shyly.

Jessica whispered into Lori's ear.

"Jessica think you're cute." said Lori to Dexter.

"OH MY GOD, LORI, SHUT UP!" said Jessica pushing Lori.

"Well we better getting going." said Lori, "See you later."

As the two girls left, Dexter waved and smiled a bit.

"Well, this is certainly something new."

"You never got compliments from girls?" asked Ashley.

"Not really." said Dexter, "I was always considered too geeky for them. I once asked this one girl out to a school dance, but she replied that she'd only do it if she were ugly and dead."

"That's horrible!" said Ashley.

"Your mom was the only one who really liked me, but only when she found out I was Freakazoid." said Dexter.

Ashley put a hand on Dexter's shoulder.

"Just so you know, you're a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Dexter smiled.

Suddenly, a streak of lightning shot through some cables and started laughing as it went by.

"I think that might be what we're looking for." said Dexter, "Come on!"


End file.
